the return, a gotham fanfic
by aut0phile
Summary: Home wasn't a place for Selina Kyle, it was a person. His name was Bruce Wayne. Post-Season 4. T for sexual references.


**Summary: Selina wakes up, fully recovered from her injuries inflicted at the hands of Jeremiah. She has a few things to say to Bruce.**

 **(A/N): Been a while since I wrote anything for Gotham, or fanfiction in general. I finished watching Season 4 recently and was filled with inspiration for some new pieces. This is one of them. Enjoy :)**

 **The world of Gotham is not my creation.**

* * *

The sun filtered through the curtains of the hospital room that stunk of air freshener and piss. In the bed lay a very awake Selina Kyle. She had woken up a few minutes ago, adjusting to the foreign smells and sights. How long had it been since she had been shot? A few days? A month? A year?

She began to panic, squirming around in her bed, making what noises she could with her mouth and body. A few moments later, a nurse came in. She was pear-shaped and rather motherly. Standing a safe few feet away, she made the oh so obvious observation, "Ah, you're awake."

Selina rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, no shit," she retorted. "Can I get out of here?"

Despite being mildly offended, the nurse scoffed without missing a beat, and said, "Now hold your horses, young lady. You're gonna have to do a little PT, and we'll have to call a parent or guardian."

Selina very audibly groaned. She hated hospitals. Especially staying in them for longer than a few hours. She began to fantasize about leaving, maybe slapping that dumb nurse on the way out, and returning to Gotham to kick some ass.

And maybe, she admitted to herself, to find Bruce, and show him that she was okay, that she wasn't vulnerable, and very able to come back from anything.

She hated that she cared so much about how he perceived her. She had been living on the streets her entire life, teaching herself that getting too attached to someone was a mistake. Then Bruce entered her life, and she threw away everything she ever learned because that damn billionaire playboy made her feel important and loved and all the things she never got to feel while she was scrounging for money and food in the Narrows.

She had to get back to him as soon as possible, she realized. So a little PT was a necessary evil.

(break here)

It took weeks, almost a month before she was finally cleared to leave the hospital. Sadly, she couldn't slap the nurse, since she had been sent to a different wing or something while Selina was doing therapy. An orderly rode down the elevator with her and kept a safe distance at the warning of Selina, escorting her to the exit.

She took her first steps outside that god-forsaken hospital, and damn if it wasn't the greatest feeling in the world. Soon enough, a black SUV pulled up, and when the window was rolled down it revealed a smiling Tabitha Galavan.

"Took you long enough," Selina called out. Tabitha rolled her eyes.

"Get in before I drive away and leave you in this shithole."

That meant enough to Selina, who pulled open the passenger door and got settled in the comfortable seat.

"Hit the gas," Selina commanded. Tabitha obliged her, and the car accelerated away, away, away.

It took them a few hours to see the first signs of Gotham. Seeing the skyline across the river, Selina sighed in relief. "Finally," she muttered. She took a closer look. Some points that she expected to see were missing. "How many buildings did Jeremiah blow up?" She asked, semi-rhetorically.

"Too many," Tabitha breathed. Selina noticed her clutching the steering wheel a little bit harder than usual. What was wrong with her?

She decided to save that question for later.

The car ride continued, and ended, in silence.

* * *

Bruce had been losing sleep for a while now. Letting Selina go and staying in Gotham was one of the hardest decisions he'd ever had to make, and possibly one of the most questionable. Soon after he had parted ways with Alfred, he found himself worrying an immense amount about the two most important people in his life. By the time he realized this, the last boat had already left Gotham and he had met up with Captain Gordon.

The things they could do together to help bring the city into order and peace were baby steps, and more often than not, Bruce found his mind wandering to Selina and how much more confident he would feel if she could be helping alongside him. It got to a point where he was missing Selina's constant teasing of him, for Christ's sake.

After a long night of ambushing small stores of supplies owned by the Sirens and Oswald Cobblepot with Captain Gordon, Bruce was totally exhausted. The second he entered his father's study, he flopped onto the couch and buried his face in the cushions. He didn't care if a bed was more comfortable; the homeliness of the study comforted him better than any bedroom ever could.

He had been burrowing his face into the comfortable couch for a few minutes until he heard the slightest noise at the window: a pair of boots landing on the ground. The sound was so quiet that Bruce wondered if it had ever actually happened. He slowly rose from his spread-out position and grabbed the small blade he had stored in his back pocket. He inched towards the source of the noise, the balcony that protruded out from the room next to the desk. The intruder came out from behind the flowing curtains. It took a moment for his eyes to process who it was.

Selina Kyle stood opposite Bruce Wayne, a smile that stretched from ear to ear showing on her face.

Needless to say, Bruce was shocked. "What- I- What? Selina?" He spluttered. He eyed her up and down, almost like he was checking to see if she had any weapons on her. Or… she thought, looking at something else. Her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Yeah, kid, it's me. Merry Christmas."

Bruce let out a breath he felt he had been holding for a million years. He took two long strides towards Selina and wrapped her in a tight hug, stroking her back.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, breathing in his smell through her nose. He smelled like cologne and leather and home. Home wasn't a place for Selina Kyle, it was a person. His name was Bruce Wayne.

They stood like that for a few seconds, in each other's arms, when Bruce pulled away from her, still gripping her by her sides. His piercing gaze had returned to his eyes, and Selina felt a little weak under it. That was not a word she liked associated with herself, weak.

Bruce spoke, finally able to form a coherent sentence. "I missed you, Selina."

Selina stood up on her tiptoes, interlocking her hands around Bruce's neck, and began to lean towards him. She closed her eyes, breathing lightly, and brought her lips to his. Bruce immediately reciprocated, wrapping his hands around her waist, bringing her even closer to him. The kiss was tender, but they both knew they wanted more.

It was difficult, but Selina finally pulled away slightly, coming down from her toes and looking up at Bruce. He was so tall, she was craning her neck.

"I know," she whispered.

* * *

Alfred came in later to check on Bruce and tell him it was time to get some rest. When he opened the door to the study, he saw Bruce sitting at the desk, breathing hard, hair ruffled and sweaty.

"Gone to the races, have we, Master B?" Alfred asked, cheekily.

"I'm just tired from all the work I put in today," Bruce said in between heavy pants.

"Well, get some sleep now, Bruce. You've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Bruce stood up and walked out onto the balcony, looking at the long driveway, and the figure slowly retreating into the trees.

"Oh, I will, Alfred," Bruce promised. "I will."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this piece. I hated the way the story ended for Bruce and Selina and wanted to make it right, so I immediately took to writing this; we all need some fluff after the terrible luck they've had together. Please read and review. Peace.**


End file.
